chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Chaos Fiction: Rules and Guidelines/@comment-2604:2000:1540:88FC:E5EC:30CB:7208:DF57-20190914220941
A few random ideas for how certain franchises could work in this. Transformers: The original cartoon and The Transformers: The Movie are what I would mainly go off of here, since it was their first appearance. The Michael Bay movies could be in the reboot universe. I haven't seen the other Transformers cartoons, but theoretically they shouldn't be TOO different than the original. Bendy and the Ink Machine: The events of the game could be set in motion due to an early attempt to bring a cartoon into the human world that turned out disastrous. However, the ending of Chapter 5 makes it unclear whether said events were real or not. Five Nights at Freddy's: As near as I can figure out, the chronology goes Sister Location, 2, 1, 3, Pizzeria Simulator. I didn't include 4 in the chronology because that game takes place entirely inside some kid's nightmares and because of that I can't tell when it takes place. FNAF World is non-canon to the series and Ultimate Custom Night has no story. As for anything involving the background of the series, you're on your own-much too convoluted for me to figure out... Whatever Happened to Robot Jones: The reason I'm even mentioning this is because of the rumors about how the series was supposed to end. If true, this could make it hard to include, but given the episode never aired (CN cancelled the series after 13 episodes) I think it could be easily excluded. Aside from that, this one is easy to include, but I felt the unique situation warranted a mention. Tarantino movies: Reservoir Dogs, Pulp Fiction, Jackie Brown, Kill Bill (both of them), Death Proof, and Hateful Eight are all easy to include. Django Unchained has a minor problem since it takes place in "1858: Two years before the Civil War" but the events can be easily moved forward a year to correspond with the actual dates. The real problem area here is Inglourious Basterds, due to the fact that the Basterds kill not only Hitler but almost all the Nazi leaders in a French movie theater in 1944, which is obviously a HUGE diversion from regular history even if moved up a year. Haven't seen Once Upon a Time in Hollywood yet but it could have a historical problem too if the prior two examples are anything to go off of. Nicktoons Unite: Before I explain anything here I'm going to need to know just how many of the Nicktoons are canon. Looking through some of the other pages I've come to the conclusion that Fairly OddParents is canon, but what about SpongeBob, Jimmy Neutron and Danny Phantom? And that's just the first game... Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue: Kind of a similar case to the above, but much, much stranger. This one I'm drawing a blank on. Little Orphan Annie: Has a sliding timescale to some extent, but is "explained" in the comic by Annie being born on a leap year and only aging one year every four. Not sure how reasonable you consider this. Highlander: The first movie. And ONLY the first movie. Everything else tears anything remotely resembling "continuity" to shreds. And lastly...even though I would estimate there's a 1% chance (if that) that you actually include this... Dora the Explorer: Okay, I know this is a preschool cartoon, but when you take into account the recent movie, which was less preschool-targeted, and the fact that this has a little more substance than something like, say, Barney, I think you could reasonably get away with this. As for how it actually gets included, Dora is a real person in the reboot universe, but in the regular universe she's just a character in a computer game (as seen in the show's theme song). Probably one of the biggest differences between the same character in the "main" two universes.